Plugs are essential requirement of connecting elements for various electrical appliances to connect to power supplies. The existing plugs are complicated in structural design and connected by welding, which is easy to cause poor contact of plugs. The existing plug only connects power supply, providing one single function. The communication module in the existing plug is typically employed with various electrical appliances, but the interference with the communication module from the electrical appliances during operation is relatively large. The power wire of the existing plug can only transmit electric current and cannot transmit other communication signals, so there is an urgent need for a new type of plug with wireless communication.